


It's Just Fantasy

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasizing In Public, Getting Caught Fantasizing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Rachel had a fantasy about Kurt and Santana fucking like bunnies. She can't help thinking about it.





	It's Just Fantasy

Mostly she would dream about the center stage. Of the spotlight shining down on her, the orchestra building up, her queue to start singing. Of the raging applause.

Mostly.

Then there were…  _ those _ dreams. Like the one she’d had the previous night. The ones she tried her best to ignore, but that she couldn’t help thinking about. Especially not so when the subjects of her dreams were right there before her, bickering with her. Bickering with each other. Showing off that exact passion and fire from her dreams.

“Is that a skirt I see Hummelina?” Santana smirked, turning around in her chair to glance back at the boy in question. “Thinking about getting yourself a pussy there maybe?”

“As if Satan,” Kurt drawled, rolling his eyes. “Ever heard of a kilt? Quite traditional for  _ men _ to wear you know.”

“And are you?” Santana asked, smirk still in place. “Wearing it  _ traditional _ and all?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Kurt grinned, earning a low chuckle from Santana.

“Oooh, Ladylips got bite,” she laughed.

“You know it,” Kurt replied cheekily.

Meanwhile Rachel just sat there, squirming her legs together as her eyes glazed over, thinking back to that dream. Thinking back to how exquisite they’d looked together.

~*~

_ “Oh yes! Yes, right there! Don’t you dare stop Hummel!” Santana groaned, looking down at the boy lapping away between her legs. “Right there! Harder!” _

_ Rachel couldn’t look away from the scene in front of her. Couldn’t take her eyes away from where Kurt was digging his tongue as deep into the cheerleader as he could, from where Santana’s fingers were gripping the countertenor’s hair. _

_ “You want it?” Kurt taunted the girl, reaching up to twist two fingers into her. “You want more?” _

_ “Goddamnit Hummel,” Santana hissed, rocking back onto the slim fingers inside of her. “Of course I want more you pussy. Get in me already!” _

_ Kurt merely smirked, stilling his fingers. “What was that? I didn’t hear a please in there.” _

_ “Please my ass,” Santana growled, glaring up at the boy. The look made Rachel shiver where she stood. _

_ “I’m not moving until I hear that please,” Kurt smiled teasingly. _

_ “Guess  _ I’ll _ move then,” Santana said, smiling serenely. Rachel jumped slightly when Santana wrapped her legs around Kurt, flipping them over in one swift move. Her surprise quickly shifted into lust however when Santana gripped Kurt’s dick, sinking herself down on it. _

_ Rachel couldn’t hear their twin moans over her own, couldn’t see from where her eyes had shut on their own volition. All she could feel was the shiver rushing through her, how her pussy was dripping with slick. _

_ Opening her eyes she watched as Santana rapidly gained momentum, bouncing up and down on Kurt’s hard dick. How the other girl swiveled her hips, how her tits swung with every moment. How Kurt tightly gripped her hips in his hands, assisting her as she lifted herself up, pulling her down even harsher than before. _

_ “Oh fuck…” _

_ ~*~ _

“What was that?” Finn asked beside her, breaking Rachel out of her memories, her daydreaming.

Blushing, Rachel shook her head, locking her eyes firmly on the piano before her. “No. Nothing,” she said, embarrassed. How much had she said out loud? How much had she given away about her thoughts?

Glancing back she caught the eyes of first Santana, then Kurt, both of them winking at her, making her blush even further as she swiveled back in her chair.

Oh fuck indeed...


End file.
